Deep Devotion
by DJ Moves
Summary: Takes place about two yers after the story "Dark Obsession." Yugi comes back to talk to Kaiba about what happened.


Title: Deep Devotion  
  
Author: DJ  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Notes: I wrote a sequel to Dark Obsession A lot lighter than the first. Kaiba/Yugi. Kaiba's POV.  
  
I slowly walk up the stairs to my room. My days seem empty now that I had given up Dueling. It has become too painful to face others at a game of heart and skill. I guess I have grown up a bit since I had started down that road of constant greed and being the best. Mokuba doesn't really understand but still supports me. It's wonderful having a brother like him. I guess we were all we've ever had.  
  
I keep busy now with working on new projects. None seem as serious as to be made into products. Just time-consuming wonderings of a bored genius. My company has jumped in stock and continues to do well, although I haven't released a new product since I had given up Dueling.  
  
I constantly think of you. Not in the brooding, obsessed ways I used to, but occasionally I think about you. You creep into my thoughts when I least expect it. At first, it drove me insane. But I have gotten used to it. Occasionally, when doing profile checks on people, I look you up and see you are doing well. I had once deleted the file I had made on you. But I went back in a desperate rage and retrieved it. I have considered destroying it, but realized I couldn't give up on you. Not you, but the thought of you. The thought of having someone beside me as I go about life. But I have gotten used to this, too. As I had gotten used to knowing Joey and you were together. I suppose what I had done to you had given you enough courage to act on your feelings and I am happy for you.  
  
I contemplated suicide. Not in the rage of swallowing 50 aspirin or slitting my wrist. In a technical way. Thought of how it would effect others. At first I felt no one would truly miss me. But Mokuba stood out in my mind. Then the fate of Kaiba Corp. I let the idea slide and started to muse on my next project and all was forgotten.  
  
It's gotten to where I can't sleep at night and I stay up into the morning hours, working on my projects. Thank the gods for coffee. I must look like shit now, but I wouldn't know. I barley eat, either, only when Mokuba brings me something and insists I eat it. I look at him and realize how much time has past and how much older he has become. He has taken up Dueling with his friends and he reminds me of myself a couple years back.  
  
My fated deck? The "indestructible" team of the three Blue Eyes White Dragons? I keep it locked up in my desk drawer. No one should fight with that power that led me to my great suffering and loneliness. I once took it out, after I had thought the obsession left me, but just having those cards in my hands transformed me back into the old Kaiba. The Kaiba I had fought so hard to kill. That is why I do not ever Duel with Mokuba, no matter how much he pleads.  
  
I look over at the door where someone knocks. I try to ignore it as I do with all knocks. If it were Mokuba, he would have come right in. Finally, when they do not leave for several minutes, I push my chair back in rage and stomp over to the door. "What?!" I yell as I throw the door open.  
  
It's you. You in your edge-of-adult glory. You step back, shocked more by my appearance than my manner.  
  
You take a deep breath and jump right in. "Kaiba, I've missed seeing you."  
  
I stand there, slightly taken aback by the sight of you. You have developed from the young boy to a beautiful teenager. You carry yourself different. Not exactly the same as your Yami, but with a lot more confidence than before. I turn away, unable to stand seeing your beauty and walk back to my desk, leaving the door open for you. I hold onto the chair, shock written all over my face, unknown to you. You follow and stand several feet behind me, but close enough to where I can hear your breathing. "Yugi..." I whisper.  
  
"Kaiba..." you begin with a bit of uncertainty. "I wanted to come and see you...and talk...because lately I have thought about what you said to me. Before."  
  
"You want to press charges? Assault?"  
  
"N-no, Kaiba, not at all. I-I...I don't know if you know, but I finally told Joey about my feelings for him. And...well, we just broke up. We're on friendly terms, but, well..."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear about you two breaking up. Really." I turn to look at you finally. You look uncertain, chewing at your lip, eyes to the ground. I turn back around. "Will you please stop wasting both mine and yours time and come out with it?!"  
  
"K-Kaiba..." you say barley above a whisper. "I-I...I see you now."  
  
"What?" I whirl around and stare at you.  
  
You look me in the eyes and say a bit louder. "I see you now. I see you as a person. Before I was blind. It...it took me forever to...to see this...see you...it's why Joey and I broke up. Because I had started to think about you constantly and what...well, what we could have become. And...I guess I'm too late now. But...but I just wanted you to know that. To know I finally opened my eyes and saw you. I'm sorry it took so long to. I-I'll go now." You turn and walk towards the door.  
  
"Yugi...Yugi, wait."  
  
You look at me over your shoulder. "Kaiba?"  
  
I walk up to you and take your hand. "Yugi, please don't go." I softly run my hand over your cheek. Though I am still taller than you are, our height difference has changed a bit.  
  
We look at each other for several minutes, saying nothing. Finally, you say, "Kaiba, why did you...you stop Dueling?"  
  
"Because it had driven me near the edge. Look at what I did to you."  
  
"At what you tried to do. And admit it, I was right, everyone's good deep down." You shake your head. "Kaiba, It isn't important anymore. We all make mistakes."  
  
"That was a pretty big one."  
  
"You had a reason."  
  
"No reason's good enough to explain that."  
  
"Kaiba, please. I forgive you."  
  
"Yugi, please don't just forgive me because--"  
  
"No. Believe me, it took a long time. There was so much I wanted to do to you. But I decided that you were suffering enough to make me punish you anymore."  
  
I turn away from you, my eyes filling with tears. "If that's all you wanted to say," I let my hand slip from yours, "then maybe you should go."  
  
"Kaiba...that was all I wanted to say, but there was something...something more I had wanted to do." Your hand slips behind my neck and you pull me close. Gently, you press your lips against mine. I let go of any restraints and place my arm against the small of your back and pull you closer. You wrap your arms around me and pull me into a tight embrace, softly laying your head against my chest. Resting my other hand on your waist, I kiss the top of your head.  
  
"I love you, Yugi," I whisper.  
  
"I love you, too, Kaiba," you whisper back. 


End file.
